


In The End

by beardofzeus8



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Hurt, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardofzeus8/pseuds/beardofzeus8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got an idea off of a picture of Dark Link and Link fighting~</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End

" _You can't save yourself_ ," he whispered hoarsely, though his mouth never opened. His pale, strong hands gripping Link's wrist as well as his master sword; though, right about now, it wasn't more than any other sword. " _But given the circumstances, this is a nice try._ " The darker version of himself said with a short chuckle, his dark maroon eyes glancing down into Link's sky blue. In spite of the whole 'You're destined to save Hyrule, Link' destiny that was controlling him, he couldn't help but shut his eyes, hiding from himself.   
  
Another chuckle came from the pale man that was stadling his waist. The grip on his sides got tighter as he leaned over a bit more, his long white hair falling over his shoulders, merely an inch away from  Link's cheek. His grip continued to get tighter, much to the restraint that Link was holding up. But no matter how much physical strength Link had to offer, he knew that deep inside, the emotional damage that was done to him over the past seven years had been building up-- to his surprise, it just happened to be the  personification of that.  
  
" _Why don't you speak, Chosen one_?" He bent down a bit further, his nails digging into the steel of the sword. Grunting, Link pushed up a bit, trying to block him from getting any closer. This only made him laugh even more. Fighting back was what made his other self grow stronger, but he didn't have the wisdom that Shiek had to offer, nor did he have the power that Ganondorf used to try to get the Triforce. All he had was courage; and what could courage do in a time like this?  
  
" _Fighting back? Don't you know that you're losing_?"  
  
A searing pain burst through Link's left shoulder, making him scream out in pain. His blue eyes opened, watering from the pain that he was in. He turned his head and his eyes landed on a blade that was placed through his shoulder; and from the look of that wound, it went through a couple of tendons and not just simple skin.  
  
But he had let go of the Master Sword. Taking the opportunity, Link let out a yell, bringing the sword upward with a sawing motion.  
  
All the while, the dark version of himself laughed, startling Link to the point that he almost dropped it. Instead of the blade sawing right through the phantom's stomach, it just dug halfway in, though he showed no signs of actually being hurt from it. The blood from the man on top of him began to trickle down onto his stomach, making him feel as awful and sticky as he felt on the inside.  
  
" _Oh, Chosen One_ ," he murmured, the voice echoing throughout his head. " _You couldn't save the girl, nor could you save the day._ "  
And with that he twisted Link's wrist, a loud popping sound emitting from it. In response to that, he dropped the Master Sword-- the usual light-as-a-feather feeling now occupied with a dark, heavy feeling -- and had it land on his chest, making him groan from the weight of it.  
  
" _You've failed._ "


End file.
